User talk:Unknown4
Welcome {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background: transparent; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to Webkinz Wiki Unknown4! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Enjoy our wonderful wikia. If you are new to Wikia or wikias in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Always keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Help delete spam and try not to break any of the rules. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Do that by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by using the Signature button ( ). Discussion of any aspect of the site, and inquiries, can be made in here or on the associated with each article. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) For a list of people you can talk to if you have any problems, see one of the admins. Thank you and I hope you like contributing here at the Webkinz Wiki--Webkinz Mania (Talk) 17:16, December 31, 2009|-- Webkinz Mania (Talk) 17:16, December 31, 2009]], Webkinz Mania (Talk) 17:16, December 31, 2009|Talk page]] OMG!!!!! OMG!!!!!! I do have more than three colors in my sig...wait...Yellow + Black = 3? Um...never mind that... And about your blog comments - wow, first off it's nice to see such dedicated attitude towards me; I'm glad to have such great popularity that people are even making sockpuppets to insult me! Second off I (unfortunately) have to ask you to stop. Much as I'd love to continue seeing the exciting things people do to bring attention to me, I don't think it's good for the wiki :( And finally editor-in-chief is a fancy word for the guy who is gonna block you.--''' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 17:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen your messages and, though you are blocked, you can still edit your talk page. Do not make me take that privilege away from you. I would also like to know that blue is the default color for links and does not count (nor does the default color of text). The color rule applies only to official color changes (>).--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 17:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhh Yeah. you didn't give me a warning. And I even helped take out some vandalism. [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk''']] 17:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately some things are too bad to be taken care of by simple "sorry"s. Maybe if you prove you can be good and say nice things on your talk page then you will be unblocked.-- 06:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC)